Hit points
Hit points, also know as health points (or HP), damage points, or just health, is the finite value used to determine how much life a ship or Alien has. When the ship or alien takes damage, it's hit points are reduced by how much damage is dealt and when it hits 0, it is destroyed. When a player is destroyed, they have the option to repair and when done so, is instantly brought back to the nearest base with low hit points. The base hit points of ships and aliens vary according to the type of alien or ship it is. Lost hit points on a ship can easily be regained. Taking damage When a ship takes damage: * A percentage of the damage is absorbed by the shields (if you have any). The fraction absorbed depends on the shield generators equipped in the current ship configuration. * The remaining damage is absorbed by the HP. When the HP reach 0, the ship is destroyed and must be repaired or replaced. Regaining lost HP (Hit points) As long as the player has more than 0 HP, damage may be repaired by a Repair Bot. For the repair bot to work, the player must not be attacking nor under attack. Repair bots may be triggered manually by the player, or automatically by a NC-RRB Repair-bot Auto CPU equipped in the current configuration. Increasing the repair rate The repair rate may be improved by a REP-B01 repair booster. Tips *Most players carry a Repair bot in at least one configuration. *Due to an update, you can no longer get extra hit points from the Galaxy Generator. Instead, there's a separate nanohull bar in which it acts like extra hit points and gets reduced first. *When you are destroyed, nanohull points will not repair your ship so you have to use a Repair credit or Uridium or buy a new ship. Repairing Once a player ship's HP reach 0, the player exits the game, and to continue playing, the player must: *Repair the ship for free on the nearest home base (x-1, x-8) *Repair the ship on the nearest gate (cost 2,800 Credits if in a Credit bought ship and 200 Uridium if in a Uridium bought ship) *Repair the ship on the spot (cost 3,200 Credits if in a Credit bought ship and 300 Uridium if in a Uridium bought ship) Extending HP (Hit points) You can gain extra HP beyond your ship's nominal maximum through several mechanisms: *Extra hit points can be won using the Galaxy Gate Generator. (Nanohull) * The Ship hull I and Ship hull II Pilot Bio skills increase a ship's HP. *The HP-B01 Hit point booster increases a ship's HP for a limited period of 10 hours each booster. *The shared hit point booster increases the HP of any ship close to the player who bought it. *Designs, such as the Saturn, can increase HP. *The Heart drone formation increases the HP. *However, you can only extend to double your ship's normal HP. The extra health is shown in a yellow bar over your ship's normal green bar. Category:Damage Category:Health Category:Repair Bots Category:Repair Category:Ships